Honey
by Lucky Owl
Summary: This is a story of a heated love affair, and the accounts leading up to the kira case, between L and the secret woman he keeps hidden away from the outside world, a woman he found in a laboratory many years before the infamous case, but will Light get between them or will they prevail together?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of a heated love affair, and the accounts leading up to the kira case, between L and the secret woman he keeps hidden away from the outside world, a woman he found in a laboratory many years before the infamous case, but will Light get between them or will they prevail together?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters, but if it is a character seenread I do own it. I tend to add things from movies as well so I do not own those either.**

* * *

><p>When I First Met You<p>

It was an early morning in south England when L successfully managed to take down a company responsible for kidnapping and performing experimentations on the subjects. On the outside they were just a simple corporate company in charge overseas trading with America but no one noticed the homeless people just disappearing off the streets utill one by one men, women and children, even whole families went missing it wasn't long after a few months of this people really began to take notice. However they could gather no evidence and had no leads, until L took the case. It was his usual MO however and he never visited the crime scene and never spoke to anyone in person.

"You've done a good job L." Wammy said to L.

"…Mmm.." He said crouching on the ground looking at a picture of the head office in the building mentioned above. At the time L was only fifteen.

"Something bothering you?" Wammy asked without concern.

"Yes…" he said quietly pressing his thumb against his lips. "This room…" he mumbled.

"What is it L?" Wammy said prying for more of an answer.

"I want to go and see this building… something's not right Wammy…"

"L I cannot advise you to go there." He said firmly.

"I need to see this place for myself…" he could feel that something was still out of place almost as if the case had not been finished yet. _'Something about this room…'_ his only lead was his gut but he just knew.

"I will make arrangements and we will go there tonight but we must leave before the sun is up tomorrow morning, you have a long drive back to Wammy house."

"Agreed." he muttered.

Later the same day both L and Wammy arrived at the office building, the laboratories holding the subjects were found in buildings underground while all other three floors were normal office spaces, in fact the only thing not normal about the whole building was the CEO's office. Rather than being on the top floor with a view L immediately noticed that it was on the bottom floor with only one window facing the parking lot, not the kind of office space a big shot would want. So why choose it? L went to the office first after sending Wammy to the laboratory. All the subjects found in the laboratory were already dead or far beyond logical conversation many had grown extra limbs and even a second head or two, the kind of experiments performed were not clarified or written down in an explanation and police detectives were still waiting for confessions.

As L entered the office space he peered around looking from left to right. The only objects in the room where a desk a table and a bookcase. He first moved to the desk all papers were removed or scattered about the room. The table had been flipped over, but the bookcase, was in perfect condition. He examined the wall behind it after knocking on the wall in a few select places he quickly determined that it was a false. The was a room behind the wall that most likely led to a privet section in the laboratory, which was why it was placed on the ground floor and the books were all still in place. Running his fingers over the books he found one that wouldn't budge at a simple touch, pulling it down the bookcase fell through the back, as some books stumbled too the ground after being opened he looked down a dark stack way.

"Hmmmm… Why not…" he mumbled. He was curious about why the CEO would need a room like this or whether it was even a section of the lab. He took it one step at a time observing the walls and stairs for any indication of danger, he proceeded into the open room at the bottom of the stairs, inside he found a large room, a somewhat kind of living room it had its own kitchen and a small bed a few children's toys and puzzles were scattered on the floor. _'A child lived here… why? A test subject? But why would this one have its own room linked to the director's office?'_ he pondered turning about the room the kitchen was small with one or two white cabinets and a small refrigerator and only a microwave. L walked over to a portion of the ceiling that had fallen down, '_Whatever was kept in here isn't here anymore.'_ He thought to himself looking through the hole although he was expecting it to lead through the next floor the space was only black, but crouching there in the ceiling he saw eyes! Golden like honey peering down at him hungrily. "Mh!" he stepped back in alarm the shadowy figure lunged out of the ceiling pouncing on him throwing him into the ground before dashing under the bed. L on the floor looked over to under the bed the creature that had attacked him was nothing more than a frightened little girl. But it's foolish to underestimate a young girl who is capable of hiding in the ceiling and lunging at you with enough speed and force to knock down someone twice her size.

L stayed at a far distance from the bed crouched on the floor, he was egger to see the product of their experiments but not at the cost of his life. For the Director to have this room next to his own hidden this subject must have shown the most potential or was at the most a success in their efforts. No matter where in the room he moved her cold eyes would follow him, L reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar, he tossed a small piece under the bed and the while the kid didn't run he noticed her jolt in fear of it. After a moment of silence he assumed that she had eaten it her small head poked out from the bottom. Her cold fearful eyes nowhere to be seen, replaced by piercing curiosity, she had reminded him of feral cat, the speed the choice of defense, and the sudden curiosity was very amusing.

As she stepped further out of the bed she went to the corner behind the fridge keeping her gaze, L decided it was best for her to come to him making any movement seemed to ward her off completely. _'She's so frightened… what could they have done to her? I need to see what she is capable of, why this subject is so special.'_ He took another piece of chocolate tossing it to her, she quickly caught it this time eating it straight away. She approached him even closer looking him over slowly and precisely, L was doing the same but he was even more intrigued her beautiful honey eyes were dilating, her pupils would get bigger then noticeably smaller, she rested them in his gazing intently at him. "What are you?" he asked, she leaned back cocking her head slightly to one side before crawling closer, he watched her move next to him. His round black eyes never left her for a moment, she sat next to him now looking him up and down, up close it was easy to see that she had heightened vision, but there had to be more than that to her, possibly she wasn't even human at all. "What have they been trying to create in this building?"

L lifted his hand slowly, slowly enough that she could watch without suspicion. While she seemed discomforted by this movement she made no intent to run away from him. L put his fingertips under her chin, her body was warm to the touch, very warm, unusually warm in fact. She was younger than him by at least four years maybe five. What could they have done to make her this way a high body temperature, extreme visual control, an obvious heighted sense of smell was apparent now as well her sharp breaths breathing in his scent. She was primitive, and animal like, instinctive and acted on quick impulse. "Can you understand me? What is your name?" He asked but he was greeted in silence. "How long have you been here?" He asked again hoping to find a time frame of when she could have been kidnapped. She said nothing to him, she raised her hand quickly and L jerked back away from her but she only placed a hand on his neck. Her touch was gentle and her hands were soft.

The girl could feel his pulse it was slow. She removed her hand quickly getting up and walking about the room in a more human fashion, she paced about the room. L watched her closely, she didn't seem to notice that he had stood up as well. She turned abruptly then stood fixed in one spot glaring at L again making him freeze in his tracks. She looked at the ceiling from one spot to the next until she fixed her eyes on the pathway that led to the stairs. A moment of terror flickered in her expression until L watched her jump from the counter to the wall and into the hole of the ceiling with inhuman speed and strength, especially for her size. _'What has her suddenly so afraid?'_ he thought looking to the stairs.

"This way!" he heard someone say.

"No! The door has been opened she could have escaped!"

"Get down there now!" he heard a woman yell. This was not good someone was going to find him, and take away the girl. He felt something bounce off his head, when L looked up the little girl had extened a piece of the ventilation to him.

"Can you really pull me up?" He asked a little wide eyed but the sound of quickly approaching footsteps edged him to take the pipe. She jerked swiftly but without his aid she could not have pulled him all the way up.

"The ceiling she's escaped!"

"We have to find her!" they heard the voices coming from below, "Search the building! She wouldn't leave the building on her own!" The young girl was trembling in his arms, 'No wonder she was so frightened of me. She tore a hole in the ceiling to get away from these guys, but they are the ones who know who she is if we could capture them… they'll tell me everything I need to know.' L placed a hand on the back of her head cradling her soft black hair.

"Shhh, I'll get you out of here." He soothed. Her trembling stopped but she held onto him tightly. Taking out his phone he pressed a button and put it to his ear in his quirky manor. "Wammy. We have a situation!"

* * *

><p>Well there's that! Tell me what you think and I'll post the next chapter ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Why Are You Here?

The time is now present day.

"You will refer to me now only as Ryuzaki, and I will call you Watari." L said firmly.

"Understood Ryuzaki." Wammy said crossing a hand over his heart and taking a respectful bow. "I have made the preparations to fly into Japan, we will arrive outside of Otaku and proceed to drive into the Kanto region."

"Very good Watari." He nodded.

"Will you be saying goodbye to Lady K?" L stopped and looked into the corner of the room, away from Wammy's gaze.

"Perhaps…" he said quietly.

"You could at least email her, you haven't been home in quite some time sir." He consoled.

"J is with her she will be fine."

"As you say sir." He said at last, leaving the room to prepare strawberry shortcake. L went to the computer sitting on the coffee table in front of a comfy chair. He pulled up the screen into a communication link to a personal computer limited only to K. The screen on his end revealed her room at a safe house in a private part of England. White walls and white wood trims with navy blue blankets and a few pillows her computer was on her bed and turned on, but he didn't see K in her room. Her room was filled with two bookcases one bed and a dresser. A variety of medical books adorned the shelves along with cook books, and various information on security, wire taps, and spy tactics.

"K…" L said softly. "Kind? Are you there?" he tried again. As he was going to give up a young woman poked her head around the wooden white door. She was a petite woman rather short and thin with graceful fingers and a soft round face with kind, sweet, honey colored eyes. Her black hair reached just past her shoulders, was wavy and slightly un kept but well brushed. She was wearing a white T-shirt that L no longer wore and jean shorts that barely reached under the hem of the t shirt. "Hmm. I knew you would hear me." L said. She came to sit on the bed putting the laptop on her legs. She stared at the shape of an L for sometime before resting her gaze at the camera. Though it was impossible he felt as though she was looking into his eyes. Next came the hard part…

"I… won't be coming back this weekend like I had told you before… another case has come up." She was hiding her disappointment, with anger. She turned her head sharply away from the computer screen glaring at the window. "I know you're disappointed K but, this case is very important." She rolled her eyes at him, "Yes they are all equally important!" he argued. She closed the connection. L opened the security cameras through his computer. K was still on the bed sitting against the window hugging her knees. 'She must have expected me to say that I was going to be there in the morning… by the way things look now, she must be thinking I won't be there for her birthday.'

"Surely you could visit before you go to Japan sir."

"No… I can't Watari."

"She misses you."

"Yes, and I'm certain I miss her much more than she misses me. Watari she is not old enough… after last time I can't… see her."L was unconsciously sounding and looking sad, a change from his usual calm manor. "I will see her on her birthday but I won't let anything happen to her."

"Ryuzaki it must have been something other than her actions that caused her to get so ill, her body is that way for a reason and I am certain that it could withstand such… basic human function just as she has learned to cope with being so different from yourself and I."

"But we still know so little of her Watari, those scientist didn't hardly understand her either they didn't watch her through the development stage and I-."

"Yes I know, you will not study K in the same way they did. But what you did that night was not out of love L."

"We didn't get very far…" he said quietly. "But I won't let her try that again, because she wasn't doing it out of love either, sometimes I wonder if she only stays with us because she wants to study us as much as I want to study her."

"Indeed sir."

"You know I never told you Watari… when I first met her she took my pulse, when she felt my neck she was taking my pulse comparing it to her own, even at such a young age she still understood she wasn't normal and that we were different and she approached me because she wanted to learn from me."

"Hmmm… she was created to be better, and she is, but she was only their prototype."

After having arrived in the Kanto area hey stayed at the heart of Tokyo in very cozy hotel. It was nearly nightfall and L was rigging up his computer in the master bedroom. Watari was in the kitchen preparing his dinner, and desert for L.

L glanced at the doorway opening his communications center the computer was only black but it wasn't off she could still hear him, "K? Please listen to me…" he heard nothing on the other end. "K please… This isn't time to be childish!" he grunted angrily quickly pulling up the feed to the security camera. Kind was not in the house… not in her room reading, or in the kitchen baking sweets, she was not watching tv or playing piano. For the first time there was no woman in the home he built when he went to look for her. For the first time he felt sheer panic coarse through him, he hadn't ever thought of her leaving him. 'Why didn't I… prepare for this?' his chest was heaving, 'Was she so angry? Or could something have happened? Is she in danger?' "Watari! Watari! Kind she's gone!" He shouted running out of his room clutching his cell phone. "Watari call of the case we have to find her!" Coming into view of the tiny kitchen, desperately panicked cut off suddenly by a knocking on the door and then it opened revealing a small K in the doorway. L dropped his phone without thinking, bounding up to her he grabbed her with one hand dragging her into the room the other yanking out her headphones.

"Why are you here?!" he shouted, Kind's soft expression was full of confusion and fear, her head snapped back and forth between L and Wammy.

"I asked her to come here sir." Watari said being the only calm person in the room. Both heads looked at him now. "Because you would not go and see her I had no choice but to bring Kind here. You should know better than me that K gets steadily… unstable when being alone."

"No! You must leave!" he said beginning to push her away. She wheeled away from his grip into the room, her bag was at the doorway along with small animal carrier, while her blue mp3 player was being cradled in her hands. "Kind I am asking you to go home." He said forcefully. "Leave!" he screamed.

"No…" she whispered as tears started falling. His breath hitched at the sight of her tears and the sound of her voice. He walked to her calmly putting his hands on her small shoulders.

"It's not safe here…" cupping her face he forced her to look at him. "You'll stay till your birthday… then I want you on the first flight home…" for the first time in weeks he'd seen her smile, even if it was only a small one and filled with tears. He wanted to hug her… but let the notion pass. "Go pick a room K, I will meet you in there with an alias when you're comfortable…"

K curled on the bed of her hotel room with a rather fat cat resting at her head, she was feeling so much, she was always feeling so much. _'I'm scared… why where you so angry L?'_ She started to tear again until she heard him approaching the door, she closed her eyes pretending to be sleeping.

"You're not asleep…" L said blankly, "I know when you're sleeping K…" he laid next to her on the bed petting the cat a few times. "I…" he couldn't speak, she faced him on the bed placing a hand on his chest. "I didn't know that you left… I looked at the cameras and, you weren't there." She hugged his arm and torso resting her head on the pillow watching him closely. "I thought you left Kind, I thought you left _**me**_." He whispered. L could not stop himself from wrapping his arms snugly around her frame, he purposefully let out a breath over her ear, he wanted to feel her body warm the way it did before, she hid her face in the pillow as L pushed his way closer to her covering her body with his.

"Hmmm…" she whimpered. Now he remembered why he got carried away before… her quite breaths and soft moans, ones only he could hear things that spoke the truth when she refused to speak.

'_No I must stop before… I said I wouldn't do this.'_ He released their embrace quickly walking away, "Get some rest." He said before leaving the room, he quickly took a cold shower.

* * *

><p>And that'll be chapter two thanks for reading it I only hope that you like it . I'll post the next one when someone reviews ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The Little Things

Two years ago just before K turned sixteen L had returned to their safe house in England after a long case, L found K in her room watching an anime.

"Kind!" he gasped, "What are you watching?" she wasn't startled by his intrusion, but was rather curios about his new expression. The characters on the screen were in a rather… intimate setting, embraced in a way that kind had never seen. By L's peculiar reaction she immediately jumped to greet him, and examine his flushed face. Standing on her tip toes she leaned in close to him his only reaction was shifting away but she persisted, L glanced between her and the tv the moans coming from it were, combined with K's proximity, making him uncomfortable, but what was worse was K's curiosity about his state. L fought for composure, but he himself was curious about what K might do…

K put her hands on L's chest, pulling him into a gentle kiss, something they did on the tv, she quickly couldn't feel her fingertips anymore, her heartbeat pounded in chest, blood rushing through her making her hot. For a moment L remained calm, keeping his hands in his pockets and his slumped posture, with his resolve breaking he pulled away from her. Her cheeks and ears were flushed red, her eyes dazed, gazing dreamily into his. _'Don't look at me that way…'_ he thought looking down at her sweet face, he could see the hint of lust in her eyes and pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't do that… It's inappropriate K, we are not in that kind of relationship…" His shoulders were heavy and shaky, he didn't have the will to push her away, _'Why is she so warm?'_ he noted that her body was warmer than her usual heated temperature, he placed a hand on her forehead, her faced was still flushed, "Do you have a fever? Are you feeling well?" he was answered by another kiss, grunting in surprise at the more heated and passionate feeling, his arms were already around her and couldn't tell her no. He slipped his tongue between her lips, she sighed in surprise, the first time in months he had heard her voice and it was in such an alluring way. "No…" he whispered _'we can't do this…'_

"Law…" she whimpered against his collarbone, her nickname for him something he allowed instead of Lawliet, K slipped her fingertips under his shirt setting his skin on fire with soft touches. At this rate he would not last much longer, she ghosted her lips along his neck. He let out hot breaths over her ear, feeling her become warmer. His entire body hindered at the next thing he felt… soft fingertips brushed inside his boxers over the tip of his head. Kind was watching him still observing what she could see, wondering what it looked like, how it felt where was it supposed to go inside her? So many things she wanted to know and the only thing stopping it was two layers of clothing.

He hadn't realized how hard he had become from such small actions, _'Her body's so hot. How wet is she now? To make me like this… it's only fair to know…'_ He tugged at the buttons on her shorts loosening them enough to thrust a hand inside pushing past her underwear fleeing the hot entrance of her body, holding his fingers just outside to feel the juice that had already escaped her. She let out a soft whimper looking at him in surprise and… fear. "Don't be afraid now Kind…" He used his free hand to push her closer to him causing his fingertips to brush past the entrance inside her body.

"Ahhh…" she breathed into his neck, unzipping his pants she grasped the full length of his hardened member. L's fingers where inside her as much as the position would allow, which mind you was not as much as he would have liked. He sucked on her neck below her ear flicking his finger back and forth. He softly bucked into her hand, the soft skin rubbed between her fingers. L brought her back into another kiss pushing her towards the bed. He quickly used his other hand to begin pulling down her shorts the new freedom gave him the ability to insert another finger into her opening, he started pumping vigorously with his fingers. "Ahhh!" "Lawliet!" he quickly looked to see that her once flushing face was twisted in anguish, "Stop…" she begged.

"What is it? Kind what happened?" he asked worriedly, feeling her face again he became worried, _'When did she get this warm? How didn't I not notice?'_ he scolded himself. He ran to her bathroom in search of the thermometer, upon returning K was no longer conscious. "Quillish! Kind is.. Help!" he called out, he inserted the thermometer and waited for a reading, 115 degrees. _'That's the highest its ever been! What should I do?' _

"L?" Quillish asked seeing his fearful, hopeless expression. "What were the two of you doing?" he asked calmly walking into the room, taking the thermometer and returning to the kitchen. Bring with him a bowl of ice water and a cloth he set Kind into her bed and laid a cloth over her forehead. "She always has a temperature of at least 108… this is rather high for her, she has a fever, most likely a cold, go and get the aspirin L."

"I… We…" he couldn't find the words to explain himself, but instead turned to look for medicine.

Kind was in this state for some time but awoke hours later, only to remain ill for a week and a half. L promised from then on not to get carried away so nothing bad would ever happen to her.

* * *

><p>Oki chapter three is done! I didn't want to give out too much I would rather save some juicy bits later.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The Missions Started

Present day in the hotel, morning after Kind's arrival in Tokyo.

"Ryuzaki the task force members will be on their way shortly, shall I prepare coffee and cake?" K shot up her hand in front of Watari's mouth, "Very well Yuki, I will leave coffee and cake to you, I will return shortly with items you have requested." He bowed respectfully and took his leave, as soon the door shut Yuki, Kind's new name, folded her arms and scowled at Ryuzaki.

"This isn't a discussion Yuki, I can't do this one on my own. Kira was able to kill those FBI agents, I know that he made a mistake, but I need help finding it I can't let this one slip through the cracks, and the police would not work with me without meeting..." Kind gestured to herself with both hands. "No! You will not be involved with this case you will remain in your room and you will stay there till I say you can come out!" She stepped close to him pointing a finger at his chest, her face turning red with anger. "You heard what I said young lady, you are still a minor and I am your guardian you will do as I say, and I say you will not get involved, the only reason you have a alias is because I didn't want to blow my own cover." He folded his arms and watched as she wheeled around on her heel slamming the door to the kitchen. Later that night she purposefully made L the worst cup of coffee she could.

"Go to the kitchen Yuki…" L said, she hugged his arm not knowing what might happen… his first public appearance as L… "Please go, it's almost midnight, I don't want them to see you." She was still pouting, and she was afraid for him since he was acting like he wasn't. She placed a tray on the table with small cakes and a small white table set. "Goooooo…" he said grabbing her shoulders and pushing her into the kitchen like she was an intruding mother on his sleep over party. They both heard a knock on the door, L held a finger to his lips motioning for her to be quiet. "It's unlocked, please let yourselves in."

It was morning now and L was nearly finished with talking to the police for the day.

"Huh? Ryuzaki." Matsuda said, "I didn't take you for a cat person."

"Hmmm?" he said slightly surprised. Behind him a fat cat was sitting in the doorway to the kitchen, the door was slightly opened and he quickly became annoyed. L was certain that K was crouching against the wall listening to everything they were talking about. "Yes that's Joker and he's in a lot of trouble.." he said in a deeper tone. "Alright let's call it a day well meet again tonight. Thank you all for your cooperation." Each of them left with their new ids and belts as soon as they had left L returned to the kitchen to find K sitting on the floor J had returned to her side and she was petting his head softly, she looked at L with big soft eyes. He let out a sigh, of relief or annoy he wasn't sure anymore. "If you ever make another cup of coffee like that again I'll confine you to your room…" he said in a very unemotional serious tone, but looked down at her with childlike eyes and a sweet innocent smile. "Why don't you go to bed, I know that you'll want to be there tonight when we go over the footage from Ray Pember's death." K tugged at sleeve asking him to come with her. "No…" he thought about his choice of words carefully, "I need to think about some things right now, take J with you." She nodded and returned to her room.

Nightfall was already upon him by the time L realized he had spaced out all day, mulling things over his mind always getting distracted by things now and then that happened out the window. A small figure was becoming more clear in the window as the reflection of K silently approached him, she had such quiet footsteps. "If I stopped talking would you be able to read me as well as I can read you?" he asked. She smiled hugging him from behind shaking her head looking up at him pointing to his eyes. "You think I don't always express myself?" nodding her head she held an index finger to her lips. "I lie to keep us safe Kind… You always express yourself with your eyes, I make up for what you lack, and likewise." He said honestly, she gave him a quizzical look in response. "What I mean is I talk enough for the both of us, my hands are dirty enough for the both of us, you feel more than I do it's not just because you're different but also because you're not afraid to, you choose not speak because you believe that actions and expressions are more important, you know from me that people lie… through you I can express my feelings, and through me you will always be safe." She hugged him tightly, "Although," he said childishly, "a good conversation with you would be nice once in a while." He smiled and she blushed looking away from him.

'_I'm sorry Law… But I've gotten so used to this now… I like it better that you already know what I think. What's point of saying anything that might ruin the moment?'_ He looked at her with round black eyes, _'Maybe for you…'_ "Okay…" she whispered, he blinked at her a few times before she walked away, she headed into the kitchen, L smiled at himself for a long while putting his thumb to his lips as the cogs in his mind kept turning...

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter was a little boring… but I really like having "conversations" between L and K.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

L's Intelligence

The Task Force had been up for at least two day's now looking over countless amounts of tapes and hundreds of hours of footage they were all beginning to feel the lack of sleep except for L… K knew that he had an outstanding case of insomnia and sugar could keep him awake for days on end, although she required him to sleep for at least 12 hours a week. Watari would pass out pistachio ice cream that Kind made, as the officers became sleepy K was able to sneak behind the room divider located rather close to the TV and where the gentlemen were sitting. L noticed immediately the sound of her quiet footsteps that became a little more audible due to her drowsiness.

'_For God's sakes Kind be quiet!'_ He scolded her angrily in his thoughts. _'Now I have to worry about this too.'_ His newfound awareness was acutely attuned to her and the tv he found it rather exhausting trying listen to both… she made not a single peep or movement that he could detect, however Joker was now in the kitchen meowing for his human that disappeared during his catnap. _'Joker...'_ he tensed afraid that the kitty would blow her hiding spot. "J, come here…" Ryuzaki said indifferently putting down his hand, because his hands smelled like ice cream the fat cat came right over to lick his fingers and sit in his awkward lap. _'Thank goodness…'_ he relaxed for a moment while they continued to view the tapes for the rest of the night until they reached the new morning.

Ukita was on duty at the headquarters relaying the information from the tip line on Naomi Misamora K knew the exact thought process L was going through at reached the same conclusion he did Ray Pember was the key to everything while Ryuzaki reached 1 percent Yuki reached closer to 10 percent of the possibility that Kira was of the household in the two families, but she was sure that L was simply underestimated waiting for the directors reaction. L had cold indifferent eyes that masked what he was truly aiming for. However Kind knew most of his tricks and schemes playbook L she thought. Director Yagami surprised her nonetheless at his cooperation with wire taps and cameras in his house, _'He cares greatly for his family.' _She thought _'Honor means a great deal to him.' _She noted while listening to his comments to the videos. Going on the fourth day without sleep all the officers were permitted to return to their homes. Showing the director to the door Watari waited till he could no longer hear his footsteps appearing back in the room with the ok visible from the doorway to both K and L.

L leaped of the couch bounding towards K with fury in his eyes as she jolted from behind the divider toward the doorway Watari skillfully blocked the doorway with perfect indifference, while smiling on the inside for causing the miss trouble. L wrapped his arms around her small frame picking her up from the waist and her carrying her to the couch walking penguin style, she thrashed silently kicking her feet but but couldn't break away without possibly harming L.

Tossing her onto the couch L proceeded to scold her, "You…! -!" he was so angry at her disobedience and impulsion that he couldn't even think of the words to yell at her. "You-! Disobeyed me! Deliberately so! I can't believe you risked everything so you could listen in! I told you to stay in the kitchen and we would watch the tapes together after the task force left!" she sat on her knees listening to his rant with squinted eyes, he was lucky she vowed never to use her voice for anger, but if looks could kill he would die ever second he yelled her and a hundred times over. "I can't believe you were so stupid!"

'_Stupid!? STUPID! Why you piece of-!'_ memories of years of abuse and agony rushed through her veins like black fiery hatred she pounced at him thrusting him into the carpet floor slamming her fist a mere inch away from his ear. The full extent of her pain and hatred of herself and her past was displayed there like a painting on the wall. L soon felt nothing but guilt and shame the anger felt only seconds before was nothing but a memory to the raw power and anger he had never witnessed before. She was not angry that he had called out her foolishness but only the memory of life before she had met him, a time L only imagined before now… and still so much was a mystery. She ran from him… again, and this time Watari did not stand in her way.

L once feared that Kind would leave him but she never once even attempted to leave his side, she knew life beyond the walls of their safe house was not like that of the laboratory, but L made her feel safe, he was smarter and stronger than she was and above all else loving and thoughtful. Treated her with kindness gave her a name, a purpose, a friend, and all her heart desired, she could not and would never hate him no matter how angry she was. As K sat in the corner of her room with her knees to the chest she thought of crying but the heat from it would give her a headache so she tried her best not too, crying made her feel bad made her sick and bedridden… Law went to her room sitting with her in the dark corner, "I'm not mad…" he said softly, "And I'm sorry for shouting at you… I've done nothing but complain since you arrived her Kind… I'm not angry at you for being short with me, I'm almost surprised you even put up with me this far…"

'_Almost?'_ she smiled. "You know me…" she whispered softly. He was always calm when he heard her voice… it was like a shooting star, more special because it was rare, if the stars were only out once every hundred years you would appreciate them more, and that's what her voice was like… special…

"I know you very well Kind… I have watched you grow and I have now seen every side of you… just as you have seen me." He blushed thinking of the more passionate moments they shared. She was his whole world, he enjoyed putting away criminals and the thrill of a new case but Kind was his family he had taken her in first as a sister but it grew to so much more in such a short time he was sure now that he had loved her the moment she snatched chocolate from him cowering in his presence fearful of his existence. "I love you more than anything Kind…"

"Lawliet… I love you too… more than the world." He wished he could kiss her but wouldn't take the risk of losing her instead he stood up extending his hand to her.

"Let's make you some dinner and then we'll both go to bed, we can start fresh tomorrow." He smiled sweetly with big round eyes and they adjourned to the kitchen.

The last thing L felt before falling asleep was Kind climbing to his bed sneaking her frame next to him.

* * *

><p>Whoo! How sweet :) I love sweet endings… alright then goodbye, until the next chapter!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

An Eger Assumption

She lay there, in his arms, body's still warm, the absence of life has only just begun to claim her warm fading light. L, shaking, clinging to her dead corpse, the room was dark and foggy, invisible and without proper definitions, almost like something out of a dream… a dream that's what this was, just a bad dream, closing his eyes he prayed for consciousness. The cold clammy air that surrounded him didn't reach him anymore, heat coming on his neck brushing his hair in soft strokes, the body in his arms was now black and smoke it didn't even look like Kind, it more resembled him if anyone. Upon noticing this the body wisped into thin air like a puff of smoke and he sat alone in the room whose air could no longer dampen him he wished to return to the waking world the stillness made him drowsy the dark room too looked smoky now the feeling in his fingertips faded stretching from one corner to another until his eyes could no longer lie to him, he awoke just as he fell asleep.

The world was redefined now a bed under him and a woman lying with him, the heat that chased away the cold and fears was now nothing more than soft fingertips on the base of his neck and hairline sleepily brushing softly back and forth. One of her arms extended across his chest the other tucked under his pillow to reach his neck, the majority of her body was on his with one leg between his two, it was obvious that he woke her sometime in the night and she was nearly asleep again, what felt like seconds in a dream must have been hours in real time, how long had wept over killing her he didn't know. But he was back to a reality with the possibility of his fears coming true, he needed to be out of this bed no matter how grateful he was of her rescue he couldn't risk getting caught up in the moment.

L tried shifting her body weight to the bed but she protested the irritation to her position "Law…" she whined, he contemplated staying in the bed weighing the options and the strength of his resolve, but with his track record as it was he thought it better not to risk. Kind's anatomy was a little different and still misunderstood…

"I need to work Kind…" she opened her eyes slowly to object, with his elbows propping him up Kind slid both her arms around his neck planting a soft kiss on his collarbone before releasing him… "Don't to that…" he said squirming out of the bed. He could be so childish sometimes running from a girl in fear of cooties. Kind chuckled to herself smiling as she stretched under the sheets gliding her hands under the pillows and rolling around under the clean hotel sheets, nut just hotel sheets five star hotel sheets, ode to enjoying the little things. Kind walked into Law's bathroom, a rolled toothpaste bottle without a cap next to a bar of soap and a blue toothbrush, she assumed it might be his favorite color… she locked the door and turned on the hot water letting the steam build up in the room before taking off her clothes as she always did… a habit of hers since coming to live with L, cameras everywhere…

Kind's curly hair relaxed under the water into soft waves the hot water stinging a little and then turning her body numb she never liked cold water. A soft knock on the door turned her attention away from the shower with the water running she put her towel on and peeped out the door. L's childish face was in the crack, "I need a shower too." He said. She opened the door all the way to let him in but he stood in the doorway, waiting for her to leave. But she only stepped aside waiting for him to join her in the bathroom. "Nope. You leave." He said rather firmly. She stepped behind him the quickly slid her hands around him and under his shirt, "Kind!" He said trying to pry off her hands, L felt her rest her head between his shoulder blades, squeezing him softly. He was telling her no again. _'How many times can I tell her no before she leaves? If I touch her I'll lose my control.' _L had quickly been checked in this chess game, he needed an advantage… He traced circles on her hands and tugged lightly on her fingers she let him go and he faced her, her cheeks were redish-pink with her embarrassment at her intent. She couldn't look him in the eye. It was clear to L that she had acted on impulse, and was ready for her rejection. He placed a hand on her jaw with his fingers stroking past her ear her eyes darted from one side to him then to the other as her fingers fidgeted around her towel when his face neared her she shut her eyes tightly. As soon as the heat in her cheeks peaked there was then nothing, no hand no steam no drops from the shower only the cold air and the carpet floor and the dark of L's room. The bathroom door had been shut and L was on the other side of it. She blinked at the door for a long moment until she heard the water change from hitting the tub to hitting something closer to the spigot, obviously it was L.

Kind spent most of the day in her room and the kitchen, L spent his pouring over tapes and planning and pondering on about the case. She felt ignorant of her feelings couldn't understand what she was feeling, not happy about this morning, not sad, it was incomplete. The notion was not a rejection but not acceptance, was it her fault for being scared? L had successfully distracted K witch allowed him to focus on his work, however something else was about to distract both of them…

* * *

><p>Okay everyone until next time :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Matsuda…

L and K both could hear a knock on the door, "Come on in." L said, with his thumb pressed to his lips sitting in his red chair in the 'thinking' position. But that was only the first mistake of the day, L assumed straight away that it would be Watari. Nope! Wrong.

"Hello L!" Matsuda said, "Where is everyone else?" completely oblivious to the fact that L told everyone to take the next two days off… There was a crashing sound in the kitchen while a bowl of creamy looking batter spilled onto the floor.

'_Matsuda!'_ L thought bitterly, the sound of the steel bowl falling made them both head toward the kitchen, _'Kind I hope you're hiding.'_ He thought. They reached the kitchen to find a cat on the floor standing in a puddle of pudding on the floor, his little tail in the shape of question mark looking up the two of them with an innocent look. _'Quick thinking…'_ "Matsuda. You do know that you were supposed to take two days off."

"Oh really? You know I think I remember hearing that…" He scratched his head, "But since I'm here already why don't I help out a little?" He said quickly while walking over to the refrigerator… Just as he was going to open the door reaching out his hand his breath caught. A small framed girl was hiding beside the refrigerator with her back pressed against the wall, her round honey shaped eyes wide with wonder as she locked eyes with someone other than Watari or L in what seemed like an eternity… "Ummm…." Was all he could manage at first.

'_Oh no…'_ L thought grimly trying to think of an excuse for this. _'I take back what I said…'_

"L I didn't think… you had a partner." He looked away for one moment to see L, but when he looked back K was gone. "Huh?" He whirled around to see that she had hidden behind L, who he never noticed was so tall… "Uh…" Matsuda found himself speechless while being confronted with such an aggressive, and protective, look in L's eyes. Although you couldn't tell from any other facial expression what he was thinking his eyes exuded a dangerous aura, while the small woman hid behind him.

"Matsuda." He said calmly.

"Yes… sir?" he said quietly.

"This is K… she is not necessarily my partner, but she is my _**partner**_." Kind did not understand the meaning behind what he said, it was a contradiction to say that she was but wasn't…

"Oh…" he said knowingly, "I can understand why you didn't want to tell us about her."

"And I would appreciate it if it would stay that way." He warned him.

"Right." He said nervously, the three of them stood there Matsuda's eyes darted down to K's. He'd never seen such a pure look of curiosity in someone. "Hi." Her head tilted to the side and she moved slightly out from behind L, but L grabbed one of her hands, gently forcing her to stay stationary.

'_We're not actually bound in anyway… she could leave any moment she wanted to. And she could leave with someone…'_ He felt himself becoming jealous, just at the fact that another man was _**looking**_ at her. "Matsuda, I don't need your help today, I'm only going over the tapes from the two families for closer inspection. You all were instructed to take two days off, please go home." He said in a calm, but strict way.

"Right, I'll just be going then…" Matsuda locked eyes with Kind once more while walking past her his youthful brown puppy dog eyes wide with wonder. "Bye… then." He said very quietly. L remained still until he heard the clicking sound from the front door.

"It's not too late to send you back!" he suddenly said, Kind, surprised at his outburst, snapped her head at him ready to protest. "I don't care," he said turning to face her and putting a hand in front of her. "You're still going, and tonight, I'm scheduling an overnight flight, midnight will be your birthday and then I'm putting you on a plane straight home." He walked straight to his couch without even making eye contact with her, which was the only way she would argue. She grabbed the back of his shirt but he just walked forward anyway.

When they both heard another knock on the door she squeaked and hid behind him burying her face in his back. "Ryuzaki I'm coming in." But it was only Watari, L could feel her relax unhooking his shirt from her fists, leaning on him. "I just saw Matsuda leaving the building. Oh…" He said knowingly. "It would seem your secret is out L…"

'_Secret?'_ Kind thought. Was her existence a secret?

"He agreed to be quiet about this…"

"And do you think Matsuda will be?"

"He had better hope that he is." He threatened. "But it doesn't matter she's going home tonight, book a plane back to England."

"I don't think that's possible L."

"_**Why not**_?" he said becoming irritated.

"Because as your guardian I can't leave you."

"What does that have to do with…" He cast his eyes downward Watari knew what L was going to do before he even thought of it.

"That's right L. You wouldn't let Kind travel alone but a flight to England would be a long one, and if something happens here your contact to the outside world would be on a plane for the next two to three days." Kind smiled victoriously hugging him from behind.

"Mmmmm… This isn't over. The moment I think of something your leaving the first chance I get." He said trying to wriggle away from her tight grip.

* * *

><p>Okay that's it for now :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Kinds Persistence

Kind spent the rest of the day on the couch with L, constantly trying to put her head in his lap, but L would just push her off. Until she would try to hug him, or sit in his lap, then she would be pushed into the floor. At last Kind sulked with her head resting on the couch cushion, she would glance up at L and sigh and then back at the couch, she repeated this three times before falling to the floor with her face visible to L between his knees and sighing dramatically till he made eye contact. When he did she popped up placing her head between his knees, the action caused L to jump up and stand on the other cushion. "What are you trying to do?" he asked loudly. She only blinked at him for a long moment, before blushing madly and glaring at him angrily. "Well what can you possibly expect me to think with how you've been acting lately?" She widened her eyes before glaring again. "What do you mean 'like what?' you know exactly what I mean."

His cheeks turned a little pink thinking of all the chances he had lately to take advantage of her. "Is it because of your birthday?" he asked her, her blush faded slightly and her eyes carried a cute quizzical look. "Have you, are you, is it…" he sighed in frustration, without the ability to ask her the right question. _'Is it because she's eighteen now? I know that women usually sexually mature later in life but… this is out of hand. How do I deal with the problem when she's only trying to do what she's supposed to?'_ He rubbed his neck while gazing into her eyes. _'She's not a pet… she's a woman, and she probably wants to have a life, a family even… I'm sure her instincts are telling her to reproduce. But I can't deal with this right now.'_ His thoughts traveled back to the case. "Kind would you make a cake today? It's your birthday tomorrow so…whatever you like would be best." He smiled sweetly at her climbing down from the couch.

Kind lifted herself off the floor sneaking in a hug before he could push her away, _'Does she expect me to fulfill all her desires? How could I possibly do that when I'm too chicken to touch her…'_ he mentally kicked his own ass for all the mixed feelings he had for her. _'I don't want her to leave but I don't want her to stay, I won't let her be with another man but I won't touch her, I want her to stay by my side forever without question but I won't giver what she desires or children-… children? Kind would be a mother… the-! No L don't think it! If you think it, you'll want it…'_ he forced himself to discontinue this particular train of thought, but when he looked at her again he envisioned her with two children one holding her hand the other just a baby in her arms… and for a brief moment he imagined the impossibilities. _'my children…'_ he barely whispered it in his head, such a frail thought that just saying it out loud would shatter it into thousands of tiny pieces. His chest was heavy and felt hopeless, he turned his attention to the case more furiously thinking only of it, so not to disturb his confused feelings…

The overwhelming sent of vanilla cake was filling his nostrils, the sound of a knife hitting a cutting board could only mean strawberries. L sighed with a heavy chest. It was **her** birthday why was she making **his** favorite cake? Not that he was unhappy about getting to eat strawberry short cake. He put a thumbs to lips, 'If Matsuda slips up to the others they'll have one more reason to distrust me… keeping people hidden from them right under their noses.' The tapes were telling him nothing. There was no reason to suspect the two houses they were all clean and perfect. But this tight feeling in his chest was telling him that he wasn't wrong about Light… He just needed more time and he was already hatching a plan to buy that time.

The colorful walls in the hotel began to darken the shadows stretched and arched covering the whole room before he even knew it the scent of sweet baking goods was only a memory and the rooms were silent filled with an eerie green light from the television. When the last tape was played and the television fizz was on screen he looked around him, hoping to find a sleepy K sitting beside him but she was nowhere. L wasn't exactly tired but he meandered to her room anyhow catching a glimpse of a beautiful cake covered by a glass container with strawberries decorating it. When he peered inside her door he half expected her not to be there, but there was his Kind sleeping soundly hugging her pillow instead of sleeping on it, her wavy black hair tossed about like the blankets, she was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of grey sweatpants. J was asleep in the crook between her and her pillow and he fancied the thought of laying down with them in chronological order so that it would be J,K,L. A playful smile stretched across his lips, and gently he crawled into the bed taking the pillow from her hands and resting next to her.

Since she was missing her pillow now Kind sleepily stretched to search for it again, when her fingertips reached L she quietly pressed against him, he wrapped his arms around her embracing her with long fingers in her tussled hair. His sent was the only thing she could smell and it roused her from her slumber and she sleepily looked at him through half lidded eyes. He looked worried, like a child without his favorite toy before bed time, she buries her face in his broad chest and her tiny body seemed to be swallowed by his. J ambled over to the pair of them trying to fit his pudgy body between the two of them, and the three of them fell asleep together for what would be the last time in months.


End file.
